


All that Sparks

by Awishana



Category: Alternate Universe - Fandom, Borderlands, Tales from the Borderlands - Fandom
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Borderline Personality Disorder, M/M, Other, Trans Male Character, Trans Rhys, idk - Freeform, idk what this is yet, relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-02 07:15:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6556909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awishana/pseuds/Awishana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rhys is dragged down to a local bar by his closest friends, Vaughn and Yvette, to "relax" after weeks of stressful work. What Rhys didn't expect was to find his boss, leader of Hyperion, in the bathroom drunk, pissed off, and lurching towards him the moment the wooden door swung shut behind him.<br/>---0---<br/>Rhys doesn't understand why Handsome Jack recognized him the next week after their strange interaction, and why Handsome Jack uses him as his personal punching bag, until the day he connects the dots. His boss doesn't completely hate him, he is trying to reach out to him. A silent call for help, for forgiveness? But why would Handsome Jack even consider a friend if he has no trust in anyone at all? Why was Rhys important? Was it their interaction at the bar? Can Rhys really befriend his boss who has taken hit over hit throughout his life? Or is he just in over his head?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hey! I'm planning a fic!

I dont know quite what this is going to be yet.

I just had an idea of something with Handsome Jack and Rhysie boy having some sort of a relationship. I won't give any details about it cuzzz it's a secret.

I just know that it will have its cute moments and then it's not so cute moments. But I'm going to avoid sex and stuff that's a bit much, 'cause I've seen plenty in this fandom already (not that I have a problem with it ;0). :0

//I also want to plan this so that Jack didn't die, or that Professor Nakayama's ID drive is found by Hyperion before Rhys landed on Pandora and he had recieved a new vessel.//

Anyway, yeah. This will be my first work here and I have no clue when I'll publish the first chapter but it hopefully be sometime when I get time this year!

 

See ya!  
-Willy Nilly

(Also, TransBoy Rhys is too precious and is as determined as anyone!)


	2. It's a Hellish start, so Let's have Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group is ready to get wasted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, hey, how in the hey-hey are you party animals dOING???? It's been YEARS I know, and I have been going through SO MUCH that, for the past two-ish years, I had completely stopped writing for fun. But I am BACK for now. And with my return, I present the first chapter of All That Sparks! Enjoy!

"Hey, it was a long day. You deserve this! Just you, me, Yvette.. a little party in celebration for your promotion tomorrow! C'mon, Rhy!"  
"I dunno, Vaughn..a hangover on a workday seems like a mistake waiting around the corner. But..a party in celebration of me is _very_ tempting." Rhys mused.  
"Sooo.. see you at the bar?"  
"You bet." He chuckled.  
"Really? Cool! I'll catch you later then!" At that, Vaughn waved as he ran down the hall.

Rhys sighed, a smile on his face. _I am_ so _getting wasted tonight._ he made his way to the cafeteria for a light snack on his way to the living blocks the corporation(Hyperion) he worked for offered. He had already checked out for the day, his best friend Vaughn still had a few hours of work left, as did Yvette, Rhys' other best friend. But once they both got off work they were to head down to the best bar on Helios and have some fun. Fun. Fun.

Rhys tripped in an attempt to stop walking when he realized he barely passed up his apartment. The key from his pocket easily slid into the lock and with a twist of the shimmering key, his humble home was his to be lazy in. At least until Vaughn got off work and snuck in to grab some stuff from his own room (Vaughn lives here too, he cooks so he's fantastic to live with). Vaughn told him to meet him and Yvette at the bar "soon" and made his exit. Rhys lazily slumped up from his burrow in the couch and slipping into some casual clothes (in which Yvette made fun of him for having so many striped clothes that "made him look like a circus clown". She just doesn't understand fashion to the extent Rhys does) and made his way down to the bar after locking up and turning off _all_ ) the lights so Vaughn doesn't throw a fit when they return home.

When Rhys entered the bar, there were only a few others there, Yvette and Vaugh waited at one end of the bar on comfy velvet stools. They even ordered their first round of drinks (even bought one for Rhys). Rhys walked over cooly and slid onto the stool beside his friends.

"Starting without me, I see."  
"We would _never_." Yvette joked.  
"Should of got here sooner, man." Vaughn said.  
"Yeah.. yeah." Rhys took a sip of the mystery drink his friends ordered for him. His face instantly controted and he had to refrain from spitting it all over the bar. "What.Is.This?!"  
"I don't really know myself. The bartender tried to invent a new drink again and gave us samples. He knew you'd be here and made one for you. I think he called it..Pandora."  
"You kinda get used to it after a while." Yvette shrugged.  
"Huh..." Rhys looked into his drink. 

A few more _normal_ drinks later, Rhys felt a bit buzzed. His gut was radiating soothing heat and he felt like the air wrapped warmth around him. Not drunk yet. He was just about to take his first sip of his newly acquired drink when he noticed two new people step into the room, they seated themselves at a table far away from the bar, but the almost complete silence of the room  helped him eavesdrop on bits of their conversation. He swore he couldn't recognize either of them from where he sat, but one of their voices was.. familiar. The mutterings Rhys hear after the two mystery guys ordered drinks sound business, but also lethal. Gun development talk and ordering of supplies. Definitely higher-ups. He didn't dare to look back at them incase eyes met. He didn't want to be...disposed of. But a few drinks later and one of the men made a loud gag noise and spat something, probably his drink. Than the same man sounded enraged, shouting ' _What the fuck is in my drink_ ' and saying ' _Are you_ really _trying to drug me?_ ' and getting up. Now Rhys looked over quickly and saw the two walk into the bathroom. One looked like he was being dragged. Rhys ordered another drink. And another. Now the blood pumping through his ears was so loud it drowned out what he swore were shouts and screams, gunfire maybe coming from.. the bathroom. He looked over to his friends. They weren't quite as drunk as he was, but they were getting there.


	3. Always make sure your Napkin knows where you are going.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhys totally has a hand kink. Those big-ole whoozers. 
> 
> Kids, make sure to always let your napkin know where you are going incase you get lost!

One more drink and Rhys felt a sudden calling. Pee time. He told his napkin he was going to the toilet and Yvette and Vaughn mumbled 'alright's to him and he pushed himself up, stumbled a littled to the bathroom and pushed against the door. It barely moved. Suddenly Rhys's gut churned in a way that made him uneasy. He swore there was a reason he probably shouldn't go into the bathroom. He pushed again. It Barely moved. He shoved himself hard against the door until there was enough room to squeeze through and sighed when he made it in. As soon as the creaky metal door swung shut behind him, something attacked him! It landed right on top of him and he screamed and thrusted the murderer off of him in a frenzy. Rhys fell to the floor and wiggled out from under the weight. It took him a few minutes to catch his breath and when he finally pulled himself up and opened his eyes...  he saw.. it was someone.. who must of just fell to the floor. Blood. He saw blood. A dead guy. A dead guy just fell on top of Rhys. _ohhhmmygod_. Rhys lurcherd forward a bit, holding his mouth and stomach. _ohhhmmm I'm gonna puke.._

He swallowed down what was left of his uneasy gut and stumbled away to the urinal farthest from the body and.. did his duty as fast as possible. He washed as much of the dead guy's blood as he could and shakily sighed. _What a night._ He up looked in the cracked mirror above the sink for a while. Blood lines some of the cracks, more drips down to the bottom of the mirror and collects into the sink. Rhys doesn't remember how long it took to notice that.. he isn't alone. He swears he see a figure behind him, it even looks like it's lurking towards him. He laughs a littles and turns around to see if someone is _really_ there. With only a split second to register what he sees, Rhys is thrusted into a wall and pinned. His mind is spinning and he can only see the stars, he struggles against large hands holding him at his arms and waist. His back is against the cold tile wall, in a corner. His head is pounding. He feels the hands let go and Rhys releases a breathe, only to have both hands close tightly around his throat. He no longer feels his feet in the ground. Is he flying? His throat hurts. He can't breathe. He thinks he hears someone talking, shouting in his ears, but the blood pounding in him is too loud to understand the words.

"P..please.. can't..br..eathe." Rhys mutters weakly to his attacker. More shouts. "I'mmmsorry...really.." he mumbles out again in hopes the assualtant will show him mercy. He feels the hands loosen a bit. He can feel his feet on the bathroom floor again. The sturdy hands still are wrapped around his neck and a mouth pressed in his hear shouting about..things Rhys can't really make out. The attacker's body pressed up against his now and the shouts become softer but still just as angry. Rhys relaxes a little before trying to pry open his eyes. He can't see all of his attacker's face, just his hair, neck, and ear. Rhys registers that the assualtant is much shorter than he, but with Rhys now in almost a sitting position, the attacker is far above him. The only thing keeping Rhys from completely hitting the floor are the rough hands on his neck. His eyes adjust and blood is pumping softer now, his heavy breathing and heaving chest are slowing. Rhys wiggles a little bit in attempts to free himself. Suddenly there is a sharp pain in his stomach and he realizes he's lurched forward on his knees. He looks down at the fist at his gut. It moves up his another hand and grasps his colar. He's yanked back up on his feet. Then punched again. And again. The only thing keeping him up were those hands. Those large, strong hands.


	4. Promotions and Concealer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whoot whoot who the heck was that mystery douche? Will his face ever be revealed?? Heh...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know all my updates are really short, it's because I write everything on my phone's notepad and it only accepts a certain amount of words, so I use 1 note for 1 chapter

Rhys weakly pulls his arms around his stomach and weaves out a 'please stop'. This time he's punched in the face and he hears a definite crack. His face feels warm from blood and the punching stops. The attacker's hands wrap around his middle and Rhys is thrown up against.. something. Feels like one of the sinks. The faucet slams into his tailbone and he shouts in pain. He can't open his eyes and he can't feel anything. He can still vaguely make out that his attacker's voice is still loud in his ear. The assailants' angry shouts and the sound of a..metal grinding... is the last thing he hears before blacking out, numbness washing over him.  
~~~

Rhys wakes up at home, in bed. Immediately after regaining consciousness his body registers pain coming from every part of him. Everything hurts. But what hurts most is his butt. It burns like hell. So does his back. His stomach feels like it's been pounded into puddy and his throat feels like that it had to have been ripped out and then shoved back in his neck. How did he make it back? What happened to him? How much did he drink? Did he fall down the stairs again? He probably did something stupid while drunk. But nothing is seeming to give him a hint of _what_. He feels like he should definitely be in the hospital.

Rhys groans and makes many attempts before successfully making it out of bed. He stumbles into the bathroom with a splitting headache. He chuggs down some meds and splashes his face several times with cold water before blinking up at his reflection. He looks like a wreck. His shirt is also gone. Rhys looks down. So are his pants. Though those have been sloppily replaced with pajama boxers. Rhys looks back to inspect his reflection. He has faint bruises all over his face. He never had those before. And if they happened last night.. they'd be far more bruised but.. they aren't. He traces his fingers across his nose. It feels fine. Why is the state of his nose questionable? Rhys shudders at the ghost pains his nose is radiating.

Rhys gasps when he remembers. It's blurry. He can't remember everything that happened except for that.. he was attacked... somewhere. He can't remember where or who or how long. But he remembers being beaten and.. spoken to a lot. Rhys' head starts to bang painfully at his attempts to remember. He slips some more pain pills that he probably shouldn't be having anymore of down his throat and winces.

Rhys clutches his head in pain and wobbles to the living room couch to try to calm down after a not so soothing shower. His internal pain was almost unbearable, all his other injuries were nothing compared to the pain and soreness in his back and torso. His definitely fatal injuries have been mostly healed. That has _never_ happened before. Vaughn or Yvette _must have_ taken him to the hospital last night. 

He can almost hear his attacker's voice again in his ear again from the memories. It drowned out the television that he had turned on. It rolls throughout his head, but it's garbled. Rhys knows that voice. He just can't trace it to the owner, he can't even register what the voice says, but the tone and pitch are familiar to him. 

Rhys glanced down at the watch on his flesh wrist. 7:30 a.m., almost time for work. Looks like concealer will be required to cover up the bruises, he does have a promotion coming today, and showing up beaten would not help his image. Rhys decided it was time to get ready to face Henderson, his boss, and get his well earned promotion. After skillfully applying some convincing concealer and putting on his nicest casual clothes, he locked up(Vaughn had left for work before Rhys even woke up) the apartment and headed to work with a limp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How do you guys feel about me writing a 僕の  
> ヒーローアカデミア(Boku no Hero Academia) fic?


End file.
